Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. In the How I Wonder What You Are universe she met Greg Universe and had Steven Diamond Universe with him. Personality (WIP) History (WIP) Abilities Being a Diamond, Blue Diamond is one of the most powerful Gems in the entire Gem Empire. It can be assumed that she possesses standard Gem abilities, but since she is a Diamond, the abilities are expected to be much greater than usual. Due to her large size, she is able to lift up a human, such as Greg, with relative ease. Unique Abilities * Radiated Pathokinesis: When Blue Diamond is overwhelmed with sadness, she emits a blue aura around her that induces the said emotion to anyone exposed to it. The induction is powerful enough to cause Gems exposed to the aura to cry immediately unprovoked. While non-Gem beings aren't easily effected by the ability, Greg is shown to have been somewhat influenced to crying because of it. This implies that her powers may effect organic beings, but only if she has a strong bond with them. It's unknown if this is limited to her sadness or if she can manipulate Gems with different emotions. * Negative Emotional Manipulation: '''When Blue Diamond is overwhelmed with anger she is able to create bright blue electric sparks around her form. She can then direct this lightening towards anyone she wants. Whoever is hit with the lightening experiences intense regret, self-doubt, and overwhelming emotional pain. * '''Corruption Power: After Pink Diamond had been shattered, Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond launched a direct attack against Earth with the Corrupting Light to end the Rebellion. * '''Animal Speech: '''Blue Diamond is able to understand what some animals say if she focused hard enough on the words. Although a majority of the words come back as 'nonsensical' she was able to communicate well enough to become friends with various animals. Relationships Greg Universe Greg Universe was Blue Diamond's lover. Greg taught Blue Diamond how to respect him as an equal and taught her about beauty of Earth, which gave her a perspective to life she never had before. She often helped Greg with his song writing and gave him stories of her life or rides into space so he could gain further inspiration. She shared her life story with him several times, feeling as if he was one of the few people she could fully trust. Steven Diamond Universe Although Blue Diamond has never met her son, she wanted to have a child and entrusted her position and status to them afterwards. She insisted on giving her child an "inheritance" of the Earth after her passing. Blue Pearl Blue Diamond viewed Blue Pearl as a servant and used her as such. Blue Diamond did not expect much of her servant, as she constantly assumed Blue Pearl was "overwhelmed" and overall unable to comprehend complex instructions. Despite this, Blue Pearl was entrusted to serve her child and destroy the Cluster after her passing. Fellow Diamonds Pink Diamond Blue Diamond describes her past relationship with Pink Diamond as very close and still grieves for her thousands of years after Rose Quartz shattered her. She cares deeply about protecting Pink Diamond's legacy, which extended to protecting her Zoo, Rose Quartz line, palanquin and, eventually, the Earth. Yellow Diamond Blue Diamond mentions Yellow Diamond twice during "Need a Little Change" and "Changes". She expresses sadness over Yellow's anger at the world after Pink Diamond's death, implying a wish for Yellow to relax and calm her temper. She also thought Yellow's decision to create the Cluster was "petty" and decided to reverse the damage by planning to destroy the Cluster before it emerged. White Diamond Blue Diamond only mentions White Diamond once during "Need a Little Change". She expresses sadness over White's distance and obsession with work, implying a wish to be closer to White once again. Crystal Gems Rose Quartz Blue Diamond does not express her hatred of Rose Quartz explicitly in the series, but her desire to avenge Pink Diamond shows it well enough. Sapphire As a Sapphire's future vision is highly valued, Blue Diamond treated Sapphire with respect when she was in her Court. After Sapphire defected from Homeworld with Ruby, any respect has been replaced by anger towards her rebel allegiance. Ruby Ruby was a common foot solider of little significance to Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond didn't think twice about shattering her for fusing with Sapphire, and most likely despises her rebel allegiance. Appearances XXX Category:Characters Category:Diamond Aligned